One Last Time
by BluePlane
Summary: Today was the day, the day that the Zero Requiem would be fulfilled and the entire world's compounded hatred for a single man would die, along with the 99th Emperor of Britannia. R2. Lelouch x C.C. two-shot.
1. Taken Aback

**Author's note**: I love Code Geass. In my opinion it is one of the best anime series out there. I love to read the stories more than I love to write, but occasionally when I find a lack of certain themes, I will choose to write some myself. I am in no way boasting my own writing capabilities, I am merely satisfying a need to read stories that I would like to read. I'm sure many of you feel the same way. If so, I would be happy to hear from you, whether it be through private messaging or feedback. I am always looking for new angles, new ways to improve my style, and new themes to work with. So feel free to leave comments, suggestive criticism would be appreciated.

**Side note**: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, it probably would not have turned out as amazingly epic as it did. Also, "..." stands in for C.C.'s true name.

**Reminder**: This takes place at the end of R2 so if you're not at the end nor into R2, then I suggest you save this read for later.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day, the day that the Zero Requiem would be fulfilled and the entire world's compounded hatred for a single man would die, along with the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He had been planning this moment for what seemed like decades. Everything he did was supposed to lead up to this final action, this last push towards a united world, one that could live together in peace and harmony. To accomplish this goal, he understood what needed to be done and did it swiftly, with indifference and a cold heart. In the process, many people died; many people who did not deserve death. He had tried to avoid such results, but in the end it was impossible. There would always be casualties of war, both guilty and innocent. Yet, even after innumerable acts of destruction, the pangs of remorse still afflicted the young emperor. He was human after all, even though most of the world didn't believe it.

He had used everyone and anyone necessary to achieve his goals and had stained his hands with the blood of countless people. Lands were burned, lives were destroyed, and loved ones were lost, all for the sake of reforming the world so that it would be perfect for Nunnally. There were consequences, such things were inevitable of war, and he had readied himself to accept them. His actions caused the entire world to despise him, and to look upon him as the Demon Emperor. He would die, he knew this much. But in doing so he would be able to take the entire world's hatred and decimate it with a single blow; or rather Zero would be able to, with a swift strike of a blade.

Lelouch cringed at this thought. He had been mentally preparing himself for this final event, and had done everything he could to steel himself from faltering. His body however was not complying and every time the raven-haired Britannian thought about his death to come, he would feel sick to his stomach and quickly dismissed the thought. But today was different. No, it had to be different. In just a few hours he would be struck down by the very symbol he himself had created, the symbol of justice that represented hope in the eyes and hearts of all those who had been saved by it. There was no way around it. He knew he was hated, despised, and the center of many assassination plots. The 99th emperor would be killed regardless of what he did, so it might as well be a death that was meaningful. His death would reinstate the magnitude and power of Zero, the man who had challenged the might of Britannia and brought hope to an almost hopeless world. It would also create a society where Nunnally could live in peace, and be safe from political ploys. She would no longer be a tool of the government, she would be free.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lelouch beckoned, staring out past the ship's glass windows, dressed in his white emperor robes. He was not a heavily built man but this set of royal attire was made specifically for him. This allowed for everything to fall smoothly and emphasize his stronger, masculine features. The only thing missing was his hat, which he had left in the seat of his float.

The door slid open and C.C. walked in, slowly, her face holding its clear indifferent look. She was wearing her Black Knight uniform, an outfit Lelouch had designed and ordered for her before they had entered the Black Rebellion, the battle that had almost won Japan its independence.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, making her way towards Lelouch. "There's still time."

She stood next to him, affixing her eyes outwards, towards the seemingly endless view of clouds. They were in a ship's Emperor's cabin, an extravagant room made for the occupant's or occupants' leisure. In the event of a successor's rise to the throne, a new aircraft was usually built and commissioned for his personal use. Lelouch's quick usurpation of the status of emperor had caught the mechanics and engineers by surprise. So a ship for the 99th emperor was not ready in time for his inauguration parade. Instead, he was asked to use his father's giant flagship for the time being. It was unnecessary for the short period he would need it, but Lelouch decided that it would be the best way to ensure he captivated the full attention of the world. Besides, what use would he have for his own personal ship?

"I do not have any other choice C.C." Lelouch replied, his gaze still fixed on the clouds. He closed his eyes and sighed; a deep heavy sigh, one filled with anxiety. "This is the only way to ensure peace. What better way to rid the hatred of the world than destroying the center of it all?"

C.C. frowned, her sights still fixed upon the sky. "It will not last you know, this peace you keep talking about. Humans are incapable of maintaining such a fragile existence, it's virtually impossible for such a foolish race to do so. I have seen more than my fair share of this fact. No matter what the cause, group, or person, war will always ensue regardless of how much work is put towards avoiding it. Peace cannot exist without war and order cannot exist without chaos Lelouch. That is the way of mankind."

The Britannian closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. He knew that C.C. was not entirely right. There would be some conflicts, some difficulties, but they would be overcome by the preparations he had made. He was a strategist, a person who could predict his opponents' moves even before they considered them. The world that would result because of his death would last, regardless of who challenged it. He was sure of this. He had thought of every single obstacle, every single error that could occur after the requiem and had put together countermeasures for each of them. With his younger sister's rise to the throne, Britannia would not succumb to the will of an egotistical ruler. With the organization and unification of nations within the UFN, disputes amongst countries could be decided politically instead of with blood and death. There were other precautions as well, and all of these combined would create a flawless insurance against any threat.

"You knew of my plan C.C." spoke Lelouch, his eyes still closed. "This event lay at the end of it all. Why are you trying to stop me now?"

C.C. brought her hand up to the opposite arm and held it. She lowered her head and cast her gaze over the floor in front of them.

"Well C.C.?" asked Lelouch as he continued to look over the passing clouds.

She remained silent.

He turned towards her. "C.C. I asked you a-"

Lelouch was caught by surprise. C.C. had stepped towards him and had moved her body so close that it nearly pressed against his own. She leaned into the emperor and placed her lips on his, kissing him with a sincere tenderness and grace.

They stayed in that position for a moment with the green-haired beauty's hands lying over her accomplice's chest. The inexperienced purple-eyed boy's face reddened. He was confused and didn't know how to react. They had kissed twice before, but both times had been too quick for him to acknowledge just what they were sharing. But this time was different. This time they were closer and much more intimate. He could feel her heart beat rapidly, very much like his own. Heat continuously emanated from her body, warming the young Britannian. His wide-eyed expression relaxed.

Her scent was comforting, and settled the anxiety Lelouch had held beneath his statuesque mask. New feelings arose within him, feelings that caused his heart to beat like never before. He felt nothing but absolute happiness and explosive passion for the woman before him. He closed his eyes as he took it all in: every scent, every touch, and every sensation. It was amazing. Was this what it felt like to care for someone else? Someone who was not family, yet had become so integrated into his life that he could not live without her? Was this what it was like, to be in love?

C.C. had not noticed the change in him and began to pull away, slightly hurt that her affection had not been returned. But she was stopped, her arms were held and pulled towards the man she had guarded and cared for. Lelouch leaned into her, sharing her kiss. He placed his left hand into the small of her back and brought his right hand up to her cheek, where a tear had fallen. He wiped the drop away, and pulled her even closer.

* * *

**Note**: Chapter Two up soon.


	2. The Last Declaration

**Author's note**: I love Code Geass. In my opinion it is one of the best anime series out there. I love to read the stories more than I love to write, but occasionally when I find a lack of certain themes, I will choose to write some myself. I am in no way boasting my own writing capabilities, I am merely satisfying a need to read stories that I would like to read. I'm sure many of you feel the same way. If so, I would be happy to hear from you, whether it be through private messaging or feedback. I am always looking for new angles, new ways to improve my style, and new themes to work with. So feel free to leave comments, suggestive criticism would be appreciated.

**Side note**: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, it probably would not have turned out as amazingly epic as it did. Also, "..." stands in for C.C.'s true name.

* * *

The kiss lasted for what seemed like seconds, when in fact when they came apart to breathe, the ship had already landed, and the hour of the emperor's final plan was at hand.

"I have to go," Lelouch said regretfully, still holding C.C. close to him. His heart was racing.

She shook her head, and took in a quick breath. "Don't go," she whimpered, burying her head into his chest. "Stay. Stay here with me."

He placed his hand over her head, stroking the immortal's long green hair. They remained there for a few more minutes, until a knock came, signaling it was time for the emperor to leave.

"Your majesty," called the voice of the guard.

Lelouch turned his head towards the door. "Wait a few more minutes," he commanded.

"Yes, your highness!" was the reply.

He faced back to the witch in front of him and she raised her head in response. Her golden eyes were filled with sadness, sadness that was reflected in the tears that she shed.

He wiped the drops away from her face, and raised her chin with his free hand.

Lelouch leaned in and kissed her, with all the passion he had inside of him, passion that she herself had imbedded and brought forth. She responded, and returned his love without hesitation. Their hearts soared as they let all the feelings between them ignite. In that moment, he was not an emperor and she was not an immortal. They were merely a boy and a girl, lost in a sea of emotion. They tossed aside all the walls and barriers they held, and in that instance, opened their hearts to one another.

As she kissed him back she wrapped her hands around his neck, drawing him into a closer embrace. She wanted this to last, this feeling that no other person had ever been able to make her feel. He was everything she needed, and if he would only accept this new contract, they could run away and be happy, hidden from the world. But it was impossible, her offer had come too late and she knew that this wish could be nothing more than a dream.

They broke their kiss, and C.C. looked up into her warlock's eyes, his deep purple eyes that were filled with both sadness and remorse.

Lelouch cursed in his head, cursed as hard as he could. Why did he have to meet her here, as a person bent on hate and destruction? Why could they have not met as a normal boy and girl, unhinged from the worries of the world? Why did it have to end when he wanted so much more?

The golden-eyed immortal raised her hand into her accomplice's hair, and ran it through his short jet-black locks. "Why are you crying my warlock?" asked C.C. softly.

The Britannian brought his hand up to his face and realized that he had shed a tear. His heart was telling him what he wanted and that it was right there in front of him. All he had to do was grasp this opportunity and walk away. Then they could live together happily and allow their love to grow. It was so simple.

And yet, he knew deep down that it could not be done. He had already come so far and put so much into this. He knew he would die sooner or later and there was nothing he could do about it. If he backed down, and took the girl in front of him, what would lie in wait for them? Or rather, what would be waiting for her? He was a mere mortal and would continue to age towards death as she remained the same, only this time forced to watch as her warlock is taken away by the toll of time. If he had allowed these feelings to flourish, he knew that all that would await C.C. was more pain and suffering. It was not right. He could not bring himself to do that to her.

He affixed his gaze onto the girl in his arms and they locked eyes. In that instant she understood and cast away any hope she had of saving him. Instead she took in the moment, the final embrace that they would be able to share together as nothing more than Lelouch and C.C.

"Thank you C.C. For everything," he said with his voice on the edge of breaking.

He pulled her close, and placed one last kiss on her lips.

C.C. did all she could to hold back her tears and spoke softly, "One last time Lelouch, before you go."

He understood and spoke closer to her ear. With all the love and tenderness he could, he whispered, "Thank you …"

She smiled, hugging him tighter as she let the tears flow, a continuous flow that carried her last declaration of her love for him.

Lelouch sighed, and hugged C.C. once more, savoring his final memory of her. He took in one last heavy breath, and then turned away, leaving to face the final death brought about by Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

**Note**: I do not support the idea that Lelouch died, in fact I hope that he and C.C. are living happily together somewhere :)


End file.
